


Memories

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Established Relationship, M/M, The future is the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He understands the guilt when John presses and Derek remembers he's more than just John's friend, that he's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

  
John looked up at the lake house and all he could think about was his uncle.  He said once that his father would have loved a place like this, but the times he’ll talk about Kyle Reese are too far between.  He understands the need to distance himself from it.  He understands the need to keep the memories to himself.  He also understands the guilt that Derek feels when he presses the issue and Derek remembers he’s more than just John’s friend, that he’s family.  That when he presses John into the mattress and slides slow and smooth and so amazingly gentle, he’s making love to his brother’s son.

“He loved to swim.”  Derek says from out of nowhere and John can barely contain his smile.  “We used to do it a lot when we were little, but after… there just wasn’t enough safe sources.  Things were contaminated and then…”  He shrugged as he sat next to John. 

“But he loved it.  You like swimming John?”  Derek asked and there was something odd in his face when he asked.

John gave him a half smile.  “Sure.  Mom made me learn, like everything else you know, have to be able to survive, but it was one of the things I actually liked.”

Derek’s smile was mischievous then and John wasn’t prepared at all as he found himself pushed off the dock and into the lake.  Without warning, Derek was jumping in after him and there was something so damn innocent about Derek’s smile that John didn’t have a choice.  He grabbed the man around the neck and kissed him.

Derek’s arms continued moving, keeping them afloat in the water, but he didn’t pull away or try to get away from his nephew.  Instead, he swam, letting the happiness of the moment take him away instead of drowning in the memories of the past.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** prompt!


End file.
